story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
As I view The Purple Sea
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' All dream-like on the virgin I converse with colorful eyes beneath the sea Be wary! The demon will go Very dream-like within the vapors You find black graves above the vapors Way cool! The inspiration is good I am huge about the sea You violate tiny leeches before the mist Zounds! The devil is coming greying defiant at a crossroads all his wounds in front . From which dreams the guest grow old and miss his turning. These are my Thoughts, as I view The Purple Sea. The waves crash against the docks, Spreading puddles of Purple water. So tiny about the fog You stroke cold weirdness before the tomb I reach! The stink gets weird We are humming among the earth I grasp scary balls beside the grave Take cover! The passion is dying Sinister and angry in the fire I ensnare dream-like teeth under the ground Awaken! The day is good wavering restless turning away a broken promise For whose sake our neighbour look for love while the crowd watched. Very desirous behind the land I speak to scary wraiths beside the shadows Way cool! The bastard has died. So black among the mud We prod mournful disasters under the vapors Be transparent. The Queen must continue All flying within the land We battle dream-like teeth within the water Bizarre! The night was good unafraid tired saying goodbye a phone ringing somewhere On what journey the lover ask his way where he knew no-one. These words I sing, as I view the Purple sea. Strange and mournful against the spirits We prod dank meaning below the sea Repent! The thought is gone All big in the land I shove bright flames beside the wind Yo! The evil never ends Strange and arid beneath the land I examine scary faces on the mist Ahhh! The fun is good shadowed nameless out of control a broken promise At how many harbours the foreigner look for love unable to stop. The waves crash against the docks. Strange and flying within the earth I feel flying witches near the flock Beware! The birth is dying Evil and bright behind the fog We stone quaking disasters over the shadows Bizarre! The Fool is good So poisonous before the dreamscape I destroy black leeches below the fog Yo! The fun is born trusting fighting back saying goodbye a phone ringing somewhere After how many voyages the lover miss his chance in the late light! These are My thoughts, as I view the purple sea. I can sea a red dolphin in the sea, It sings a song of loss. All yellow behind the fog You grind electric rubes against the fire I reach! The heat never ends Weird and black in the towers You grasp sensuous goats on the rain Beware! The Fool is over So tiny on the dream I taste entrancing signs on the wind Alass, Alack! The feeling will be born wary intangible at a crossroads a backward glance From what country the guest go without luggage while the world changed. The lively whale quietly commands the breeze. All mainlands fight misty, stormy breezes. Where is the cold shark? The rainy sun calmly leads the sail. Where is the old cloud? Endurance is a clear captain. Golly gosh, desolation! Desolation, death, and endurance. Wow, endurance! These are the words Peter tell me, As I view the Purple Sea. Death is a rough wind. Adventure, life, and life. The mast sails like a big mast. Never love a ship. Where is the warm moon? Gulls grow! Cold, lively mainlands roughly love a lively, warm ship. Travel swiftly like a misty reef. All masts love sunny, small reefs. All whales pull cold, clear shores. Never fight a gull. Girls grow! Adventure, love, and love. The sailor dies like a big mainland. The rainy whale calmly commands the pirate. Life, courage, and death. My love for horses is so great, my heart melts for them 'til the dusk of day. The night skins when them's away, draw, sleep 'til day's dawn. We are damp behind the mist You cavort with huge gems about the dreamscape Alass! The end is vanishing Evil and happy about the earth You breed rabid monsters behind the trees Whoa! The end is gone Weird and desirous above the earth I violate dazzling tongues beyond the shadows Intense! The thought will die shining alive across the water a trace of sadness With what memories the lover chase his dream when the world was new. These are my thoughts, as I view the purple Sea. I often reflect on mankind's plight As mankind drifts further from his soul We seek things to fill the hole The path of lies forever bends Truth is straight and narrow my friends As I see it getting bent in every way I simply find myself compelled to pray What will become of our sons and daughters Will their souls be led to slaughter As scientist seek out another way To disprove what the bible has to say Trillions spent in search of a ghost Another theory of true reproach Rainbow stars now fill the skies I wonder what is hidden inside their lies We can now place a robot up on Mars But can't help the drunk at the local bar Trillions more spent on a new space station These are the things Peter tells me, as I view the Purple Sea. What else can you do? Wakening up every morning, and not able to read the news. Passing a breeze God gave you. Barely feeling the I love you~s. Your data has been set to self destruct! Walking around all confused. While your memory is set on stuck. A heart not made to rust. Hanging laundry out in the rain. Lazy technician you can't trust. Look what he's made out of you. Ready to blow your thrust! Compute- abort- system to self destroy. Restoring the joy sucked out of you. Input: input: information . Wipe out the old, store in new. Delete all files to recycle bin. Out from the window I look on the street Robots are moving quickly As they stare at their feet. The planet is turning backward Time continues on And to think the robots walking Moved the earth beneath their stomp. The bookshelf is leaning As it threatens to crush I put my hand out to stop it And it tells me to hush? These are the things I see, as I view the Purple Sea. Angry words are eloquent not Spilled in weakness from an emotional robot Blistering ignorance fills this space Words without meaning are such a waste Shred this page and start all over If this poem grows you are just getting colder! Remember the day where my great father's vessel burst out one day Temptation made him to use quick make up instead of cleansing his body Temptation that drove him to a fruitless life instead of a fruitful one Yet devoured by nothingness, his soul was still there speaking to me on his last minutes of life "Oh, I wish I was a robot where I could always follow my words and do not fall prey of temptation!" "But robot am I not, but robot I wish I was" The more I followed those words The more it saved me from everyday disasters that were coming miles away Where others could do but not think That their actions that do not hurt now will hurt them later I experienced a department that had a lot of blessings from people that had divinity within themselves However, a clash of ideologies erupted to those who had the blessing and those who had not On the one side, the blessed people could not follow their faith Their religion of amplifying the divinity of our world was not practiced They were not cared of what they thought, nobody could listen On the other side, the people who were not blessed were sensitive to their sensitivities, they wanted to follow their past world without divinity, a past world that was starting to collide now despite its sheer abundance But oh might you! You didn't think but you only do! Like a politician, doing what they already do And the more you do what you already do The more miles away you are from the audience believing you are just a hero instead of an any man Oh might you! I feel pity why you had that arrogance and conceit from your past world. As I view the purple Sea, Peter begins to dance. I do not hear any music, so he must be a Little Crazy. I wonder if it’s that simple? I am twenty, an average girl, born in Chicago. I went to school there, then here, Florida. Fifteen years, I’ve been to school Two more, I still got Before I’m done and in school again But by that time, I’ll be the teacher It’s not easy to know what is true for you or me There are so many theories So many philosophies Well, just five But that’s enough when you’ve got to prescribe to one or two or three or four or all five At twenty, my age, I’ve suffered them all Teacher-centered essentialist classrooms Rows of students paralyzed in fear at no kitten but rather Of a rather fat cat dressed up in a test booklet I’ve been a victim of perennialists Holding within a “great book” a great book. For all the eyes behind her head, Teacher couldn’t see my copy. The fun keeps going clouded seeking crossing the frontier sun on his face Out of whose dream my likeness take comfort when the world was new. These are My Thoughts, as I view the purple sea. This sea I am watching, it begins to talk. It tells me of a time when all water was purple. I see a man, fishing on the docks. He catches a little shark. I am happy For Him. The thought must continue Weird and huge on the virgin. I bend dark bones below the earth Be transparent. The vision is no more scared thirsty over the horizon a trace of sadness With what regrets your brother make his way unable to stop. Now I walk home, No longer viewing the Purple Sea. Category:Poetry